Meeting Edwind Relic
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I'm not giving an explantion. Lets just sat my OC is Edwind Relic and he's a twin OC for Ed. Rated T, ugh I tired.


First Impression AU

Caption: My Oc Edwind finally meets Edward.

Me: I'm so tired, but I always keep writing.

Enjoy!

/

Ed sighed in frustration as he looked over his report at his desk. He was trying to find what was actually wrong with it. Stupid Roy and his condescending ways, always making him rewrite his reports! Ugh, can't he just take the damn thing and let him fucking leave already? The bastard better pay him over time for this shit, after all those fucked up missions he took for the last six months only to find out they were shit leads. Shit leads that almost killed Al and him multiple times to be exact. The colonel was lucky they ever get out of them alive or he'd be fired for sending a minor alchemist and his brother to a deathtrap without their consent.

Edd sighs in utter frustration. It's not like he wanted to do these dangerous jobs! It's just that every single time he walks into Roy's stupid office he's told that he'll finally get to take a break only to be told he had to write a report. Then out of nowhere he's forced to go on another mission that's supposed to be a simple get in get out. However, it turns out to be some secret organization plotting to take over the fucking world! Not only that, but they also want to destroy alchemy and anyone who uses it. With that mindset they technically want to kill everyone inhabiting a world that's based on alchemy, go figure, right? Wrong! They just wanna kill people in general.

"God, I hate my job!" He growls under his breath. "I need a damn vacation."

"Hello, excuse me?" A voice asked trying to get his attention.

"What!" Ed screams out while looking up. He is then met with a fierce glare, one that matched his own; face wise and all. Heck he could almost pass as his twin. If this teen didn't have white hair, silver eyes, a flesh right arm and left leg, then he'd look exactly like Ed.

"What the fuck is your problem!" The other teen snapped back. He was just trying to ask for help and this little bastard had the nerve to yell at him!

Ed growled at the other and got up from where he was seated at his desk, noticing that they were the same hight. He slames his hands on his desk getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Who the fuck are you?!"

The boy growls back also slamming his hands on said desk. "Depends, who the fuck is asking!?"

"Why you little-!"

The boy cuts Edd off instantly while getting up in the blonds face. "Same hight dumbass and don't call me little!"

"Doesn't mean that your not a short little fuckface dumbass!" Ed also gets into the silverette's face.

"Yeah, well maybe you should look in a damn mirror and bring a fucking tall ass stole so you CAN see your short ass self!"

"Fuck you, ya damn tiny white haired bastered!"

"Go fuck yourself ya midget sized blond bitch!"

"What the fuck is you're problem!" They both yell, grabbing each other by the collar. Growling anomalistically they press their foreheads angrily against each others. This starts more yelling, resulting in a screaming match. The other occupants in the room quickly take their leave not wanting to get caught up in the fight between the two shorties. If the room ended in chaos then there's no chance they'll survive if they stay in the way.

"Get the hell out of my face!"

"Why, the hell should I!?"

"You piece a shit, you're too close! Let go of my vest!"

"Yeah, well it's shit luck on your part, cause I'm not letting go!"

"It's your fucking fault we started this damn stupid argument!"

"You damn well know I didn't start any of this shit at all!"

Both teens let each other go then grind their teeth. They glare for a monent then start screaming again.

This time a lot louder than before.

"Bastard!"

"Shitface!"

"Asshole!"

"Fuckbag!"

"Dumbass!"

"Fuckface!"

"Short stake!"

"Puny Boy!"

"Midget!"

"Bean sprout!"

"Small fry!"

"Maggot!"

"Flea!"

"White speck!"

"Microchip!"

Both growl violently and mash each others foreheads back together thinking the exact same thing.

'Who the fuck is this guy?!'

/

Review!


End file.
